


梦与梦中人

by Lynx219



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Sandman
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Quest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当蝙蝠侠失踪，超人前去搜寻他的时候，他们遇上了许多不同寻常的……存在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦与梦中人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams and Dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127180) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



 

蝙蝠侠失踪了。

他已经失踪了一个月。

任何地方都没有他的踪迹。魔法与科学都失败了。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯报告说布鲁斯·韦恩当时正在他的卧室里穿衣服，阿尔弗雷德走开去倒咖啡。当他回来的时候，房间空了。没有搏斗的痕迹，就是空了。

超人几乎一个月没睡。生理上这对他来说是可行的，但并不推荐。但是搜寻需要他，也需要他来填补蝙蝠侠的空缺。

而且他也不喜欢他现在梦境见到的东西。完全不睡更容易些。

蝙蝠侠失踪了。

布鲁斯·韦恩失踪了。

超人认为失去蝙蝠侠从战略观点上难以接受。

克拉克·肯特认为失去布鲁斯·韦恩……

他吃不准他是怎么认为的。那个人曾……依旧……难以相处，暴躁，而且对于差错固执得像头驴。而且他明显对于克拉克·肯特来说没啥用。

但这世界依旧显得空旷，更加灰暗。色彩似乎从中流失，有趣的是 _超人_ 才是通常被认为明亮且色彩鲜明的那个。

克拉克会对着这讽刺大笑，但现在没什么显得有趣了。

在又一个漫长夜晚的搜寻和巡逻后，他站在他的浴室镜子前，把一些冷水泼到脸上，双手抓住洗脸盆边缘，好像要用此支撑住自己，看着他镜中的双眼。它们回视着他，有一个瞬间其后空无一物。这毫无希望，他明白。是时候放弃了。放弃然后继续前进。

你失败了，克拉克。

有一个瞬间，这一切看起来都有道理：这一切都是无用。他不过是被责任感和虚无驱使着的红蓝木偶。空虚的姿态，精心修饰的自负绝对无法带回他的朋友。

有一个瞬间，他相信了。

但瓷器在他的手中碎裂。不。希望永远不是无用的。而且他会找到他的朋友，把他带回来。

“我不会放弃，布鲁斯。”他低语，“绝不。”

【绝望】

他在一个灰色的地方。雾气在——地板？地面？——上盘旋，就好像肥胖的白色蠕虫，缠绕着他的脚。那湿嗒嗒地粘附着，他知道他应该感到厌恶、恶心，但这似乎都无所谓。

他看向四周，因为没什么别的可做。

悬挂在他四周空气中的东西似乎是镜子，但他在其中见到的并不是他自己的反射，而是移动，无尽双眼的闪烁。每个挂着的镜子都好像一扇窗，镜子中的人茫然地、视而不见地瞪着布鲁斯。有些在流泪，绝大多数没有。他们的脸孔就像这个地方一样灰暗而冰冷。

曾经有一个时候，布鲁斯微弱地感觉到那些会困扰他。他会关心他们的痛苦的时候。他试着要回忆起那会是什么样的感觉——去关心。

雾气爱抚着他的脚踝，有种沙沙声，就好像是数不尽的耗子发出的。这应该让他警觉起来。他知道应该这样。

他漫无目的地走着。随便挑了一面镜子看进去，他看见一张不认识的女性的脸。她的双眼空洞，嘴唇颤抖。

“她五十岁，得了老年痴呆。”他身边的一个声音说。这个声音就好像花岗岩摩擦着花岗岩，阴沉而萧瑟，就好像临死时那最后一口气。布鲁斯低头看见一个矮小，赤裸的女人站在他身边。她的皮肤灰败，她的头发蓬乱，她晃荡着的乳房几乎垂到了松弛的肚子上。她举起手伸向镜子，布鲁斯能看见她手上戴着一个有钩子的戒指。

“就在这个瞬间，她明白了她再也无法想起他们在她婚礼上演奏的那首歌。”这个女人继续着，“她能感觉到疾病正在吞噬她的大脑，这很可能是她真正保持清醒的最后一刻。她的身体年轻而健康，而且她知道她还能活上许多年。但她的头脑被毁到无法修复，不过是在她丈夫和孩子照料下的行尸走肉，他们会为此哭泣，但最终会憎恶这负担。”那女人微微偏过头，布鲁斯看到她的下颚上獠牙的闪光，好像海象。“这难道不美吗？”

布鲁斯从她身边退开。“我在哪儿？”

那个女人久久地看着他。“我恨你。”她平板地说。她举起她戴着钩子戒指的手，插进她赤裸的肉体中，就在锁骨上方。深红色，几乎是黑色的血从伤口中渗了出来。她似乎没有发现。“有时我觉得所有事物之中我最恨你。他们都觉得是 _他_ ，不是你。”她摇着头。“你嘲笑我。”戒指掘得更深了。“你是我的。你会变成我的。你的身上有我的印记。但依旧……”她的嘴唇扭曲着，因为獠牙的关系那看起来应该是种威胁，但实际上她好像要哭出来。“……你每天起床时眉头上带着我的吻，而你依旧 _前行_ ！”她发出一个嘶哑的哀恸声。“你为什么拒绝我！”

然后是一个细小的微笑，几乎是狡诈地，滑过她的脸。“但现在你在这儿。我的双胞胎和我把你拖到这里，而除非你自愿投靠我，我不会让你走的。你会在这里为我服务。这里无路可逃。”

这是真的。他知道这是真的，入骨，入髓。这里没有出路。他闭了一会儿眼睛，想要记起是如何来到这里，但他的意识无法想起除了这灰暗，这银色空虚以外的任何事。

“ _是你_ 。”那个粗哑的声音说。他睁开眼睛看见她瞪着一面镜子。镜中是一张他认识的脸。

克拉克·肯特的脸。

克拉克的目光穿过镜子，蓝得像天堂。蓝得像希望。他的脸色憔悴，精疲力竭，嘴绷得好像在忍住泪水。他抓住水池的边缘，紧握住白色的陶瓷。

“ _是你_ 。”那个女人又说了一次。她举起手把戒指上的钩子抵住镜子，带着刺耳的金属刮擦的声音划过表面。

戒指划过一道血痕，鲜红的液滴滑下女人的手臂。“我的钩子在你的心里。”她喃喃着。

布鲁斯想要移动，想要大喊些什么，但克拉克不抱希望的双眼让他窒息，扼杀了一切抗议。这是无用的。

然后伴着一声尖锐的“咔”，克拉克的双眼转移了注意，不再看着这个领域而是看向其他的什么东西。“我没有放弃，布鲁斯。”他低语，有一瞬间布鲁斯感到胸中涌起类似希望的什么东西。“绝不。”

他转身离开了。

女人叹气，舔去她钩子戒指上的血，毫不在意在她自己嘴唇和舌头上造成的割伤。“我最大的失败。”她评论道，“那会是多好的杰作，如果我还年轻……”血液从她的嘴里淌下，滴到地上被雾气吞没。她指向布鲁斯。“那不要紧，没人能从我这里带走另一个灵魂。这是我的领域中的一条法律。”她的笑容亲切而可怖。“你会留在这里，我的布鲁斯。”

她从雾中走开，停下来看看一些镜子，最终在远处被吞没，留下布鲁斯独自一人。

布鲁斯做了个深呼吸，唤起一双明亮的蓝眼睛的影像和希望在他胸中如鸽子般扑动的瞬间。他再也感觉不到，但他记得他曾感觉过。“一定有办法离开这里。”他说着，主要是为了听听他自己的声音。“一定有。”

“我知道一条。”一个笛声般高亢的声音在他身后说。

【死亡】

他穿着平民服装走在公园里，漫无目的。他只是需要一段时间来理清思绪，然后回去工作，回去搜索。他在一条公园长椅上坐下。

“你看起来需要睡一会儿。”一个声音说。

克拉克抬起头看见一个年轻女人坐在他身边的椅子上，身上是哥特风的服装，一身黑、皮肤苍白，一个银制的安卡十字挂在颈间。她的双眼画着浓重的眼影，一条黑色的曲线盘绕在她的颧骨上。

“我说，你看起来需要睡一会儿。”在他瞪着她时她重复了一遍，而且微笑。

克拉克眨眼、“我们见过吗？”她看来有些眼熟。可能是超人以前救过的人？

“很短一会儿。”她说着，偏过头，那个美丽的微笑依然挂在脸上。那是一种会让你信任的微笑，你最老、最亲近的朋友式的微笑。一种会让人忍不住倾诉的微笑。

“我很长时间没能睡觉了。我是说，我能睡着，但是会有可怕的噩梦。乌鸦，很多很多渡鸦。还有一个穿着白衣戴深色墨镜的男人，遮住那样一双眼睛……”克拉克战栗着，不愿作更多解释。

她似乎明白。“啊，那是个坏人。但是……噩梦也会有用的，有些时候。”

他的笑在脸上伸展开，毫无快意。“他们能帮我找到我的朋友吗？”她的表情是同情的，而他突然感到泪水又一次涌了上来，和他盯着浴室的镜子那时的非常不同。“他失踪了。”他低语着，嗓音破碎。“没人能找到他。我找不到他。”

“好吧。”那个女人带着浅浅的微笑说。“我还没见过他，我能向你保证。”克拉克用力擦着眼睛，她柔声笑了。“大多数人觉得那是让人安心的事。”

“我会不择手段的去找他。”

那女人皱起眉。“真的？任何事？”当他点头时，她的眉头皱得更紧了，然后又平复成灿烂的笑容。“好吧，我不该开后门，我知道的，不过……或许我能帮你。”她一跃而起，每个动作都像舞蹈一样充满活力。“过来这边。”

困惑但却不愿拒绝她的笑容，克拉克跟着她。她带着他来到一个植物迷宫的入口。当他走到边界时，他又听到了她的声音：“卡尔。”

他惊慌转身。她的表情现在非常严肃。“卡尔。我知道你有时会为此担心，而我希望你知道……”她的笑容清楚明白，不容辩驳。“我向你保证我永远、绝不会抛弃你。”

克拉克走进迷宫，感到难以言喻的安心。

【谵妄】

“我记得你。”拥有这个声音的姑娘娇小、纤细。她的头发一半剃光，一半是大堆蓬松的草莓金卷发。她抬头向布鲁斯微笑，一个相当不安的笑容。他注意到她的一只眼睛是淡薄的冰蓝，而另一只是明亮的翠绿，带着银斑。“你是那个哥谭的小男孩。”

“你怎么到这儿的？”这里看起来并没有门。

“哦，我一直都在。”她的嗓音是一种高而尖的颤音，好像多色的气球悬在他们之间。“这里并不总是 _这个_ 地方，当然啦。有时候这里是哥谭。我很喜欢哥谭。”她走了一个小圈，又一次站在他面前。她看起来有些困惑，然后对他行了个屈膝礼。

“你能把我带回那儿吗？”

她的笑好像玻璃破碎，她偏过头。“去哥谭？”她抓抓头，沉思着，然后她的眼睛亮了起来，显出天蓝和鲜绿的颜色。“我知道了！你可以和我一起！”她伸出手，优雅得像个孩子，但她的眼睛有着无限的苍老。“和我一起走，布鲁西。我们去找那个特殊的地方。那个地方所有东西都不会出错。那儿说不定有金鱼？”她看起来满怀希望。

布鲁斯后退了一步，某种情绪在她的脸上一闪而过。“你从未真的属于我，是吗？”她的叹息像一串小铃。“即使是那个晚上。”

“我很抱歉。”他说。

她抽泣着，无中生有地拿出了一块多彩的手帕擤鼻子。“没关系的。”她带着唐突地愉悦说。“你是认真的人，我不认为你会放手。我会。有时候是蓝莓。”她在雾气中做了个侧手翻。“但你还是掌握着你的……”她停了下来，带着夸张的小心把一根手指按在嘴唇上，“……嘘！别在这里！”她的微笑带着阴谋，但布鲁斯并不在这个阴谋之中。“我打赌那让他们发疯。他们不喜欢输给他。”她旋转着，薄雾在她的四周形成细细的卷须。“说不定他能找到你，或许……哦！……或许 _他_ 能找到你！”她欢乐地低语，然后转向一边，消失了。

【命运】

迷宫在他面前展开。克拉克随意地左转，然后右转。再左转。然后他眨了眨眼，因为树篱在他完全没有注意到的时候变成了大理石墙。左、左、右。

在迷宫里你应该只向同一个方向转弯，克拉克想起来了，但当大理石墙变成金属时，他知道通常的规则在这里不起作用。右、左。

然后墙壁完全退开，他似乎是走在一片毫无特色的银色空虚中的小路上。小路闪着金光，延伸出无限的环，视野能及的每个方向都有着曼荼罗。

克拉克离开迷宫的地面飞到上方，俯瞰这一切。

或者说，他试图这样做。但他的双脚牢牢地站在小路上。他可以走，但他不能离开。

他沿着小路前进，每到一个交叉口就选一个方向。

左、左、左、右。

当他在无尽的金银丝般的小路上走得更远时，他发现他能看见远处的另一条小路。那一条在银色的空中闪着黑色的光，像乌鸦的翅膀一样光滑而乌黑。他试图向那边走去，但永远也到不了。它环绕和螺旋的式样并不完全和他走的这条金色的小路相同，但是……它们以某种方式互补。它们优雅地向对方弯曲，但又从未相交。

克拉克发现自己渴望驻足于那闪光的黑色表面上，宛若无星之夜般深邃。他所做的每个选择都让他更接近，但他似乎就是达不到目标。他的双眼因挫败的泪水而模糊，但他一直前进，一条又一条顽强的选择着道路。

终于，终于，他站在了一个三岔路口前。向左他能踏上那条闪亮的黑色小路；向右金色的小径继续前行；而在中间，金色和黑色交织出一条光影缠绕，亮暗斑驳的道路。克拉克向前走去。

“考虑。”他身后的一个声音说。克拉克转身看见一个男人漂浮在微微高于迷宫的空中，穿着灰色的斗篷，拿着一本打开着的巨大的皮面的书。

“考虑什么？”克拉克看这个男人并不想继续时问道。

“你的选择。”

“为什么？”

那个男人既不微笑也没皱眉。“因为那是你的天性。”他说着，低头看向他的书。克拉克无法看清那些页面，但似乎上面有着鲜艳的色彩，并分成许多版面。

克拉克再次看向那个三岔口。“这很重要。”

“所有的选择都是。”

对于所有这些借口感到疲惫，克拉克做了他一直都明白该做的事情：他走上了光与暗交织的那条小径。

迷宫退却，重又化为修建过的树篱。克拉克站在植物迷宫的另一端，有个脸上蹭着巧克力冰激凌的小女孩盯着他看。他对那个满脸怀疑的母亲笑笑，记起那个黑发女孩的话。回家，他想不出有什么别的可做。

【毁灭】

他在镜子点缀的虚无中漫无目的地走着，寻找着克拉克的双眼。

他知道他再也见不到了。

“哇哦，那对双胞胎真是彻底把你修理了一通，是吗？可怜的家伙。”一个粗鲁而活跃的声音在他身后说着。他转身看见一个高大、宽肩，把一头红发扎成马尾，穿着牛仔裤和汗衫的男人。

“双胞胎。”布鲁斯说，“你是说那个灰色的女人和疯狂的女孩吗？她们看起来可不像双胞胎。”

“那两个？呿。”那个男人摇着头说，“黛儿——那个疯姑娘，你形容得简洁明了——不是双胞胎。或者她是她自己的双胞胎，我想。”他沉思着补充。“那个灰女人，就像你说的，是她们中的一个。她和她的双胞胎会把你的灵魂扯来扯去，就好像一块许愿骨，难怪你会在这儿。”他叹了口气，摇摇头。就在他这么做的时候，那个赤裸、怪物般的形象慢慢从旁走过，看着镜子。她经过布鲁斯身边时在他手臂上拍了拍，但似乎并没看到另一个男人。

“她看不到你？”

男人浅褐色的眼睛流出深切的哀伤。“我试图少来这里，不过有时候……”他叹气，“我的姐妹渴望见到我，但她却无法感知我的存在。这是她的本质带来的诅咒。”

“你的姐妹？”布鲁斯挣扎着想在长獠牙的怪物和英俊的男人之间找出些联系，他脑仁疼。

男人仰头大笑，那声音让镜子都振动了。“家庭是个有趣的东西，不是么？”他皱眉，“我想这能作首诗。”他举起一只大手，掰着手指数着。“基一阿（家）庭是/奇怪和适恩（神）秘的/你就是无法改变”他充满希望地看着布鲁斯。“这首俳句如何？”

“不太好。”布鲁斯说。“你应该在中间放个季节相关的词。”

又一阵震动空气的大笑。“伙计，我喜欢你。”这个陌生人说。

布鲁斯感到绝望折磨着他。“你知道任何能让我离开这里的办法吗？”

“当然。”

_“如何？”_

男人偏过头。“你必须打破那对双胞胎让你陷入的僵局。这对于像你这样的人来说挺难的。你必须愿意做出改变，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯对于这里的每个人似乎都知道他的名字感到一阵恼火。他抓住这份恼怒，这比无望来得好些。“我总是愿意改变的。”

“你？真的？在那些关键的地方？我不是说试用新的悬降索或是加入联盟——我是说真正的改变，那种你没办法反悔的。能够打碎所有，消灭你的世界的。”

布鲁斯看向周围的空虚，镜中绝望的双眼，那之中没有克拉克的，再也不会有了。“我能做到。”

男人的笑容巨大。“那就去吧。”他说着，伸出手。

布鲁斯在自己能变卦前伸手抓住。

整个世界天翻地覆，抹消了他。

【欲望】

不知为何，当他打开公寓房门，发现里面已经有人时，他并不惊讶。那人穿着裁剪完美的奶油色夹克，带着酒红色的领巾。那张脸完美无瑕，带着内格尔印刷品那种冷酷漠然的匀称，苍白的肌肤和深红的嘴唇，黑发光滑闪光。她是克拉克见过的最美丽的女性，当他看见她灿烂的双眼时，他感到狂热的饥渴穿过他的身体，那是双琥珀般金黄的双眼。然后那生物微笑着把一朵红花举到唇边，克拉克震惊地发现那不是女人，那是个男人。

而饥渴依然存在。

那完美的男人把花放进他的钮扣眼里，而克拉克挣扎着想要控制他的呼吸。那是徒劳的。他从未如此渴望任何东西。男人向前一步，克拉克的整个身体都向往着。“你是谁？”他努力开口。

那生物慢慢地单脚转了一圈，摆着造型，而克拉克发现他又错了，那是个女人。不。性别对其并不适用，那是完整的、不可分割的完美。它歪着头，似乎觉得克拉克脸上的表情很有趣。“你想要某些东西，所以我在这里。”它说。

那声音蜂蜜般醇厚，完美地平衡在男女之间，然而……“你听起来好像布鲁斯。”克拉克脱口而出。那是事实。那声音的韵律和音色毫无疑问是他朋友的。他在任何地方都能认出这个声音。无论何处，哪怕是在这个无瑕的幻影口中。

“那就是你想要的吗？”那双茶色眼睛好像说了一个秘密的笑话般闪烁着。

那嗓音提醒了克拉克他正在搜寻。“我正在找他。”

“你需要他。”

那并不完全是个声明，也不完全是个疑问，克拉克不知道如何应对其中的暗示。“我需要找到他。你能带我去他那儿吗？”

“我当然可以。”那生物的微笑似乎能融化他的骨骼。“我，实际上，某方面来说对他的境遇负有责任。”

“我，我需要做什么？”他努力表达出这些词汇，感到既昏昏欲睡又比任何时候都警觉。

“你必须向我屈服。”那生物伸出一只穿着高筒皮靴的脚。“就像你希望的那样。”

克拉克摇晃着，眼睛半闭，气喘吁吁。然后他双膝下跪。那感觉那么好，他沉溺在愉悦和服从的极乐中。他四肢着地伏在那生物之前，硬得发疼，神魂颠倒。“是的。”他说着，把唇印在那黑色的皮革上。“我屈服。”战栗折磨着他的身体，不是高潮，却比那更好。那是他一直想要的。

他向其屈服，最终明了自己的欲望。

那生物轻巧地走开，几乎是在舞蹈。“你跪着的样子真漂亮。”它说，声音轻快嘲讽。

克拉克盯着它，依然因渴望和洞察而迷醉。“你说过你会告诉我布鲁斯在哪儿。”

没有幽默感的微笑就像刀子，那形象优雅地嗅着翻领上的花。“我没有承诺过那种东西。我只是说你需要向我屈服。但这不是说你做了我就欠你什么。”

克拉克站了起来，双手在身侧握成拳头，但即使是在狂怒中他也知道他无法对这飘渺的生物抬起一只手来。它的残酷和美丽不可亵渎。它向他展示了真实，而他喜爱它。“拜托。”他乞求着。

它大笑着离开。

奇怪的是，克拉克现在不再感到绝望了。无论代价为何，他走在他自己选择的路上。他跌跌撞撞地走向沙发并倒在上面时只感到平和与空虚。

他还没碰到沙发就睡着了。

【睡梦】

当混乱的扭曲痛楚离开时，布鲁斯发现他独自呆在一小片林间空地上。草地丰厚柔软，点缀着花朵和蝴蝶。一条小溪缓缓穿过空地，在阳光下潺潺流淌着。空气本身就像是油膏，比布鲁斯曾经闻过的任何东西都香甜。这里充满着希望和承诺，柔和的阳光轻触着他的皮肤。

他等待着，满怀期待和决心。

当他看到克拉克眼带迷惑地从林中出现，走到空地上时完全不觉得惊讶。他的眼中慢慢涌起喜悦。“布鲁斯。”克拉克说，“我找到你了。我……”

在他能够思考之前，在空气中的承诺被忧虑取代之前，布鲁斯走过去吻他。

克拉克立即开始回应，毫不犹豫，他的嘴温暖而确定。布鲁斯啃咬着丰满的下唇，在克拉克的舌头探索着加深这个吻时发出快乐的嘶声。“这是个梦。”克拉克喃喃着，声音粗重。“我睡着了，梦见了你，我爱。只是个梦。”

“这是个梦，没错。但不 **只** 是个梦。”布鲁斯能从骨子里，从他们周围阳光照耀的空气中感觉到真相。“这也是真的。”

“很有说服力的观察。”林中的一个声音说。一个有着凌乱黑发、苍白皮肤，穿着黑袍的男人走了出来。他的双眼是无底的阴影。布鲁斯发现他看起来很疲惫。

那个陌生人走近他们，眉头紧皱，而布鲁斯发现克拉克在这男人接近时紧紧抱住他，感到一阵令人惊讶的强烈愉悦。一只非常苍白的手抓住布鲁斯的下巴，把他的头侧向一边，查看着他。这并不带侮辱，也没有性的意味，而有着奇怪的占有，好像布鲁斯正被某个知道他价格的人评价着。“你和我的兄弟打过交道了。”那个男人说，“你已经…… _改变了_ 。”

布鲁斯紧了紧他放在克拉克腰上的手。“我想我已经厌倦了维持现状。”

男人看起来若有所思，好像布鲁斯的话有一层布鲁斯自己都不明白的含义。“我不认为我把你塑造成了那个样子。有趣。这改变了所有事。”他记录着。“而你们都有些代价要付——你是因为和我的兄弟联手，而你，”他对克拉克说，“是因为向我的兄-姐屈服。你们明白吗？”

在他身边，克拉克点头。“我会冒这个险。”布鲁斯什么都没有说，知道他的心意都显示在脸上了。

那个男人叹气。“而且，”他喃喃说，“我发现我嫉妒你。”他凝视着他们，某个瞬间他的一只眼睛里有星光闪耀。“走吧。”他说，“从一个梦到另一个，去面对你们所做的改变。”

就像梦境通常那样，世界从布鲁斯的身边滑开。但他身边有着克拉克的体温，心中充满宁静。

【然后他们一起醒来】

克拉克尽可能长时间的抓着这个梦，不想放开布鲁斯的手像恋人般抱着他的感觉，害怕忘记布鲁斯的嘴压着他的感觉。而当他睁开眼睛时，这些都没有改变。

沙发上布鲁斯躺在他身边，挤着他以防掉下去，一条手臂紧紧环着他的腰。克拉克凝视着他的时候，他靠得更近，呢喃着模糊不清的话，把脸埋进克拉克的颈边深深吸气，仿佛要记住他皮肤的味道。喜悦与情欲冲刷着克拉克。“布鲁斯。”他颤声说。

布鲁斯在他颈边的咕哝以一个疑问的音符结束，克拉克感到一条灼热的舌以无尽的精巧刺探着他的锁骨。他发出窒息般的声音，在退开好好看看布鲁斯的脸和把那个男人抱得更紧之间挣扎。布鲁斯大笑着怜悯他，抬起身直视克拉克的眼睛。“克拉克。”他说。他的唇上没有笑容但眼中有快乐，深邃而平静。

“发生了什么？”

布鲁斯轻触克拉克的眼角，用手指抚过他的眉毛，他嘴唇的曲线，好像那是他从未指望过的事；克拉克因这接触而颤抖。“我想我学会了如何改变。”他说，“适应性。毁灭你自己，然后重塑新生的能力。”

“哦。”克拉克说，虽然他没完全明白布鲁斯在说什么，但他不愿干扰在他脸上如雨滴般轻柔的碰触。他在至福中闭上双眼，布鲁斯的手指轻轻滑过他的眼睑，抚平他的睫毛。“那个男人是谁，最后出现的那个？”

“我不敢肯定。”手指移到他的耳朵，爱抚着上面的曲线。思考变得出奇困难。“如果那是个梦，他多半就是梦的主宰。”

他的身体贴着克拉克的移动，他的动作开始带着某种急迫而克拉克完全不想拒绝。但他仍在追究最后一个问题。“他说他塑造了你是什么意思？还有他说……‘从一个梦到另一个。’那是不是意味着……”

他被自己的惊喘打断，因为布鲁斯的手做了某些相当具有创造性和隐秘性的事情。“克拉克。”布鲁斯柔声说，瞬间非常严肃。“我不认为现在是考虑我们纯哲学的存在意义的时候。”他的手和嘴充分表明他们的 **物质** 存在才是现在的首要关注。

克拉克把他的欲望、他的命运、他的梦想握在手中，而且从各方面都感到满意。


End file.
